


Seductive Ballet

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seductive Ballet

The two spend hours a day in public, the two of them are hiding who Phantom really is, but she still refuses to leave her side. Watching people dance, even at Strictly, is taking a toll and yet Darcey refuses to be nervous, she knows her Phantom will wait for her. 

They are friends, nothing more, until they go, apart but together, to watch a ballet. Phantom watches her carefully, from afar and, when the interval comes, moves closer. It is easy for her to move closer, her touch is light on Darcey's shoulder, her lips at her ear. 

"Tonight... look for me."

The ballet starts again and the two return to their places. It is only later that Phantom realizes what she wants. She wants Darcey. 

Silence has fallen in her rooms and she smiles, setting the scene nicely, aware that she will have plenty of time to seduce her. She waits, calm at last. Then she hears the knock. Darcey has found her at last. They sit, talk, flirt and, for once, Darcey agrees to show off a little, dance for her Phantom. After she is still Phantom moves, locking the door. 

"You can stay, but your clothes must go..."

It is the first step toward their lives together.


End file.
